kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Seasonal/Second Anniversary
Via April 23rd, 2015 Update Destroyer Mutsuki およ？二周年にゃしぃ～。提督、如月ちゃん、二周年だよ、二周年！ * Oh? Second anniversary～? Admiral! Kisaragi-chan! It's the second anniversary! Kisaragi 司令官、二周年ですって。ほんとに如月も驚いちゃう。今日は二人でお祝いしましょう。 * Yayoi 司令官…二周年…おめでとう…です。弥生も…嬉しい…です…はい。 * Commander, congratz... on the two years anniversary. Yayoi... is happy too. Yup. Uzuki 司令かぁ～ん、二周年だぴょん！うーちゃんも嬉しいぴょん！ぴしぃっ！ * Commander!!! It's a two years anniversaryon. U-chan is happyon! Splash! Satsuki 今日は特別な日なんだってさ。司令官がいれば、ぼくにはいつも、特別な日だけどね…。 * Fumizuki 司令官、今日みたいな日はあたしが傍にいなきゃね。だって、特別でしょ。 * Nagatsuki 司令官、今日は特別な日だな。 * Commander, it looks like today is a special day. Kikuzuki 司令官、今日は特別な日、らしいな…。菊月でいいなら、共に祝ってもいいが…。 * Commander, it seems today is a special day...It's good if we could celebrate it together... Mikazuki 司令官、今日は特別な日。この三日月が、しっかりエスコートしてあげますね。 * Commander, today is a very special day. This Mikazuki will firmly escort you. Mochizuki うぅ～。二周年とかってマジ～？すげ～、ありえねぇ～。まあ、とりあえず寝よっか * Fubuki 司令官、今日は私たちにとって、特別な日ですね。ご一緒できて幸せです、はい！ * Commander, today is an important day to us! I'm happy that you were together with us, yes! Shirayuki 司令官、今日は特別な日ですね。白雪も、嬉しいです、素敵ですね。 * Commander, today is a special day right? Shirayuki is happy too, how wonderful. Hatsuyuki 寝ててわからなかったけど…今日は記念日なんだね。悪くは…ない、ね。 * I don't get what's going on since I was sleeping... It's an anniversary today right? Not... bad. Miyuki * Murakumo そっか、今日は特別な日じゃない！よし、あんたもついてらっしゃい！ * Oh!? Isn't today a important day!? Well... you too come here! Ayanami やーりーまぁしたー。しれーかん、二周年、本当に、おめでとうございます、えへへ。 * I did it! Commander, congratulation on this 2 years anniversary. Ehehe Shikinami 司令官、二周年だってね…。ちょっとだけ、マジうれしいね。いや、ちょっとだけだよ…うん… * Commander, it's the second anniversary ... I'm only a little happy. No, just a little bit ... yeah ... Hatsuharu うむ、めでたいの。今日という日を貴様と祝えて、わらわも嬉しいぞ。よきかな。 * Um, congrats! To celebrate a day like to day with you, we too are happy. Good. Nenohi * Hatsushimo 今日は大切な日ですね、なんか輪形陣でお祝いしたくなりますね。えっ？ならない？ * Today is a important day, isn't it? We'll celebrate in something like a diamond formation. Eh? We won't? ** The ships of Operation Ten-Ichi-Gou sailed in a diamond formation. Shiratsuyu 提督、今日はいっちばん特別な日だよ。やったね！あたしもうれしい！　うん！ * Shigure 提督、雨があがったね…。今日はぼくにも大切な日さ…。 * Admiral, it's raining harder! Today is an important day to Shigure too! Murasame はぁーいはぁーい。今日は大事な日。提督、ちゃんと覚えてた?　本当?　よかった。 * Yuudachi 今日は大事な日っぽい。そんな日は、みんなで素敵なパーティー、しましょ！ * Samidare 提督、今日は記念日ですね？素敵ですね？五月雨、いつもより頑張っちゃいます！ * Suzukaze * Yamagumo * Asagumo そっかぁ、今日は特別な日なのね。司令、良かったね。あたしも、ちょっと嬉しいわ。 * So today is a special day? Command, good for you. I'm a little bit happy too. Kagerou 今日は大事の日じゃない？司令、皆、おめでとう！ * Isn't today a important day? Command, everyone, congrats! Shiranui 司令、今日は大切な日ではないですか？そうですか…それは、喜ばしいですね。 * Command, Isn't today a really important day? Really...? Well then, it's delightful Kuroshio * Hatsukaze * Yukikaze * Tokitsukaze * Hamakaze * Nowaki そうですか…今日は特別な日なんですね。司令、良かったですね。そうですか…。 * Oh?! So today is a special day!? Good for you, Command. Maikaze * Asashimo * Akizuki 二周年！おめでとうございます、しれぇ！これからも、秋月、艦隊防空、頑張ります！ * Commander, congratulation on the two years anniversary! From now Akizuki will give her best in AA defense for the fleet! Light Cruiser Ooi * Today's an important day! During a day like this, it's the best to spend the day with Kitakami-san! Kitakami-saaann! Kitakami うん？今日って特別な日なんだ…忘れてたぁ…うわぁ！駆逐艦集まってくんなぁ…！ * Huh? I forgot that today is a special day....whoa! All the destroyers have gathered...! Yura * Kinu * Abukuma * Katori 提督、今日はとても大切な日ですね。そんな日にご一緒できて香取は、幸せです! * Admiral, today is a important day. Katori is happy to be with you on such a day! Yuubari おめでとう、提督と私たち。今日は特別な日ね。あとで感想、たっぷり聞かせてね！ * Congratulation, today is a important day for us. Tell us your thought after this, Admiral! Heavy Cruiser Furutaka 提督、今日は素敵な日。ご一緒できて古鷹、光栄です！いつも感謝してます！ * Today is a wonderful day, Admiral! Furutaka is honored to be with you! Thanks as always! Kako 今日を提督と過ごせて、嬉しいよ！ * To be able to spend such a day with the Admiral, I'm happy! Myoukou 提督！おめでとうございます！二周年ですね！私たちも本当に嬉しいです、はい！ * Congratulation Admiral! It's a two years anniversary! We too are also happy about this, yep! Nachi 二周年か、貴様との付き合いも。いいだろう、今夜は飲もう！なーに、逃がさんぞぉ！ * Two years anniversary huh? Our meeting was good! Let's drink tonight! What...?! I won't let you run away!!! Ashigara 二周年じゃない二周年！これは凄いわぁ！漲ってきたわぁ！大量のカツを揚げるわぁ！ * Isn't it our two years anniversary!? This is amazing! I'm filled with passion! Time to raise the number of victories! Haguro 司令官さん、二周年ですね！本当に、ありがとうございます！羽黒も、嬉しいです！ * Commander, it's a two years anniversary today! Congratulation! Haguro is happy too! Maya 遂に私たちも二周年って訳か。提督、これまでありがとうな！あぁ！嬉しいぜ！ * We finally reached two years too! Thanks for all you've done Admiral! Ahh! I'm happy! Choukai 二周年、ですね。本当に、おめでとうございます。そして、いつもありがとうございます！ * Two years already... Congratulations! Also, thanks you as always! Suzuya * Kumano * Prinz Eugen 今日は素敵な日ですね。アドミラールさん、いつもありがとう、えへへへ。 * Today is a wonderful day! Good work as usual, Admiral! Ehehe Battleship Kongou Hey、提督ぅー！Second anniversaryだよ！Congratulations!! * Hey, Teitoku~! It's the second anniversary! Congratulations!! Hiei * Haruna * Kirishima マイク音量大丈夫…？チェック、ワンツー……。よし。フー… 2周年本当におめでとうございます。これからも… えっ？長い？ * Is the mic volume okay? Check, one-two... Alright. Congratulations on the second anniversary. From here onwards...eh? Too long? Fusou * Yamashiro 姉さま、私たち、二周年みたいです。扶桑型姉妹も二周年です…。ふふふ…うふふ…うふふふふふふ…（crazy laughing) * Nee-sama, it's our second anniversary. The Fusou class sisters have been together for two years by now....Fufufu....Ufufufu Ise 今日はめでたい日かぁ。日向、いいね、楽しい気分だね。今日は飲んじゃおうか。 * Today is a happy day? Hyuuga is in a good mood. Shall we get drunk today? Hyuuga そうか？今日はおめでたい日なのだな．．．皆嬉しそうだ。まあ．．．悪くないな。 * Oh? So it's an anniversary today... Looks like everybody is happy. Well that's not too bad. Light Carrier Ryuujou えらいこっちゃ！二周年やでぇ！えらいこっちゃでぇ！ * Ya are a good admiral! It's a 2 years anniversary! Ya are a good one! Hiyou * Jun'you おぉ、今日は特別な日じゃん！よぉーし、いい酒を開けてヒャッハーしようぜ！ * Ooh! Isn't today an important day? Good! Let's open some sake and... Woohoo! Shouhou 提督、私たち、遂に二周年を迎えることとなりました。これまで支えてくれて本当にありがとう、感謝いたします！ * Admiral, we finally reached our two years anniversary. We're truly thankful for your support through out the years! Zuihou 提督、今日は素敵な一日ですね。そんな日に一緒に卵焼き食べられて、良かったです！ * Today is a wonderful day, Admiral! I'm happy to eat rolled egg together with you on such a day! Standard Carrier Akagi * Admiral, Kaga-san, we’ve reached our second anniversary! I’m very happy. My thanks! Souryuu * Hiryuu * Shoukaku 二周年……私もとても嬉しく思います。瑞鶴？瑞鶴？あら？瑞鶴？いないの？」 * 2nd year anniversary...I too, am incredibly happy about this. Zuikaku? Zuikaku? Oh my, Zuikaku? You aren't around? Zuikaku 提督さん、翔鶴姉、おめでとう！二周年だね！何か信じられないね。来年も翔鶴姉たちとこの日を迎えられるといいな♪ * Admiral-san, Shoukaku-nee, congratulations! It's the 2nd year anniversary! It's hard to believe, isn't it? It'd be nice if we could celebrate next year's anniversary with Shoukaku-nee and everyone as well! Amagi * Submarine U-511/Ro-500 * Auxiliary Akashi * Grouped by Seiyuu Bridcut Sarah Emi * Hatsukaze, Maikaze, Yuubari, Suzuya, Kumano Fujita Saki * Kagerou, Shiranui, Kuroshio, Yukikaze, Tokitsukaze, Fusou, Yamashiro, Akagi Hidaka Rina * Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Yayoi, Uzuki, Satsuki, Fumizuki, Nagatsuki, Kikuzuki, Mikazuki, Mochizuki, Ryuujou Horie Yui * Yamagumo, Asagumo, Amagi Kayano Ai * Asashimo, Katori, U-511/Ro-500 Kobayashi Motoko * Hatsuharu, Nenohi, Hatsushimo Komatsu Mana * Urakaze, Hamakaze, Tanikaze, Zuihou Nomizu Iori * Kinu, Abukuma, Shoukaku, Zuikaku Ootsubo Yuka * Ooi, Kitakami, Furutaka, Kako, Ise, Hyuuga, Hiyou, Jun'you Ozawa Ari * Nowaki, Akizuki, Prinz Eugen Taneda Risa * Samidare, Suzukaze, Myoukou, Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro, Shouhou, Akashi Tanibe Yumi * Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yuudachi, Yura Touyama Nao * Ayanami, Shikinami, Maya, Choukai, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima Uesaka Sumire * Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Miyuki, Murakumo, Souryuu, Hiryuu Contributors * Image compilation * Wikia contributors Category:Seasonal